Movie Scripts by trinity6diversia
by trinity6diversia
Summary: The entire point of this "story" is to provide all of you with a view into the life of a video editor.  This is where I will post the scripts I've written for various videos.  To watch the finished products, check out my YouTube channel.


No, unfortunately this is not a work of fan fiction. If you were expecting epic tales of Anakin and Padmé, I'm afraid you will have to wait a while longer.

Or not.

It all depends on what you're looking for.

There _is_ an epic tale fast approaching, but it's not written with words. It is written with images and emotions.

It is…

Well, enough drama. You'll get plenty of that if you decide to jump on this boat with me. All things considered, Saturday evening will see a new video up on YouTube. This one, hopefully, will be a lot different than my others. It will be stronger. And it has a purpose, which is different than many of my former videos.

I wouldn't normally "spam" . At least, I call this sort of thing "spam" because it's not an actual fanfic. But I figured, of all the websites I'm associated with, the fan-base on is the one that would be most interested by this. And I doubt a lot of you actually watch my videos. I'm not saying you should run to YouTube and watch them right now, but the fact is, writing fanfics is only half the story. It's the easier half, to be sure, but I sometimes feel like there are emotions that I can't elicit through writing. Hence my videos.

Now, the entire point of this… what would you call it?... _ramble_, isn't to just… ramble. There is a point. Let me get right to it.

I've joined this video competition called _CrashEditors_. It's where the participants have one week to make the best video possible. I knew it would be a challenge for me, since I've been lax on my video editing for quite some time now. But I'm convinced I can do it. I was a week from the end of NaNoWriMo, and only had about 20000 of 50000 words written. _Somehow_, I won NaNoWriMo, which is enough to tell me it's possible to do anything.

So I'm going to try this.

Now, I normally go into video editing with no clear idea. I make videos, and if they turn out epic, they turn out epic. And sometimes they don't. Usually they don't. They're normally just a random spurt of video editing and that's all.

But that's not exactly going to cut it when you're in a video competition.

So I did something different this time.

I wrote a script.

Yes, you only associate that with movies, but it's just as true in my case. The video I have in mind is under 3 minutes long, and I have to cram as much stuff as possible into that 3 minutes. How, you might ask? Hence the script.

I've never really written a script before. I used to _try_ when I was younger. Now I'm actually _doing_. And if this plan doesn't work, I don't have a lot of time to fix it. That's why I'm convinced this plan will work. I've carefully measured the time. Now we'll see if it all fits together.

There are eight scenes planned for this video. I've already put together the first three scenes, but they don't seem right. So I'm going to lay those parts aside for now and start work on the scenes that seem the simplest to me. I've double checked the times, so I _know_ they are exact. If I split the song into the eight scenes, I don't need to make them in order.

Now, since many of you are probably wishing for me to end my rambling, I will. But allow me to show you my finished script. I am not adding the song name, or the video title, since I don't want any of you to have the surprise ruined, but if anyone is interested in what it takes to make a movie, here you go. The script is subject to change, if necessary, but overall, this is what it will be. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask them.

{trinity6diversia}

P.S. You don't have to tell me. I know I've watched _way_ too much _Star Wars_ in my life. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Specs<strong>

Basic Plotline: Anakin's fall to the Dark Side and how it affects his relationships.

Main character: Anakin Skywalker

Secondary characters: Obi-Wan, Padmé, Ahsoka (voiceovers only), Qui-Gon (mostly voiceover), Shmi (mostly voiceovers)

Villian: Palpatine

* * *

><p><strong>Scene #1:<strong> 0:00 – 0:21

Footage: The _ROTS Opera Scene_ intermixed with the _ROTS_ _Sith Discovery_ scene, plus various Sith scenes from _TPM_, _AOTC_ and _ROTS_.

Palpatine VO: "The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities, some consider to be unnatural."

Anakin VO: "Is it possible to learn this power?"

Palpatine VO: "Not from a Jedi."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene #2: <strong>0:22 – 0:28

Footage: Various Jedi Temple scenes which include Council meetings, walking around, meditating, and Mace Windu and Yoda.

Windu VO: "I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene #3: <strong>0:29 – 0:44

Footage: Qui-Gon footage from _TPM_, including the time on Coruscant in which they meet with the Council to discuss Anakin, and the conflicts Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan face with each other.

Windu VO: "You speak of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it is this… boy?"

Qui-Gon VO: (some _TPM_ quote about Anakin being the Chosen One)

Obi-Wan VO: "The boy is dangerous. They all sense it, why can't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene #4: <strong>0:45 – 1:01

Footage: Anakin complaining in _AOTC_, then his dream and the consequential discussions with Padmé in _ROTS_.

Anakin VO: "The Council doesn't trust me…"

Anakin VO: "He's jealous, he's holding me back!"

Anakin VO: "I've found a way to save you…"

Padmé VO: "I'm not going to die in childbirth, Ani…"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene #5: <strong>1:02 – 1:17

Footage: Palpatine manipulating Anakin, including the _ROTS Sith Discovery_ scene and _Mace Windu's Death_.

Palpatine VO: "Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi has ever dreamed of."

Palpatine VO: "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

Windu VO: "The Senate will decide your fate."

Palpatine VO: "I _am_ the Senate!"

Anakin VO: "Nooooo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene #6: <strong>1:18 – 1:33

Footage: _ROTS Rise Lord Vader_ scene and any other dramatic scenes.

Anakin VO: "What have I done?"

Palpatine VO: "You are fulfilling your destiny."

Obi-Wan VO: "Who could have done this?"

Yoda VO: "Boy you trained, gone he is, consumed by Darth Vader."

Palpatine VO: "Execute Order 66."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene #7: <strong>1:34 – 2:05

Footage: Order 66, plus various scenes from the end of _ROTS_, including _Obi-Wan Visits Padmé, Liberty Dies, Enter Lord Vader, Mustafar,_ plus flashbacks to _TPM_ and _AOTC_ that may help to influence Anakin's turn to the Dark Side.

Padmé VO: "You're a good person, don't do this!"

Anakin VO: "The Jedi have turned against me, don't you turn against me!"

Padmé VO: "You're breaking my heart!"

Obi-Wan VO: "You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now… until now, you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

Qui-Gon VO: "He… is the Chosen One. He… will bring balance."

Obi-Wan VO: "You were my brother!"

Anakin VO: "I hate you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene #8: <strong>2:06 – 2:23

Footage: The end of _ROTS_, including what can be added of Anakin's flashbacks, the rise of Vader, etc.

Padmé VO: "There is good in him… I know… I know there is… still…"


End file.
